The manufacturer of many types of electrical devices, such as coil assemblies, switches, and electrical connectors, frequently requires that terminals be inserted into terminal receiving cavities in the electrical device. A variety of automatic insertion machines have been developed and are used for these inserting operations. It is desirable that insertion operations be carried out with machines which are fully automatic or nearly so in order to reduce the assembly cost.
In accordance with one aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved turntable type machine for inserting electrical terminals into terminal receiving cavities in an electrical device such as a coil assembly or a multi-contact electrical connector. Particularly, the invention is directed to the achievement of a machine which has the capability of reorienting or repositioning the electrical device so that terminals can be inserted into cavities at different locations on the electrical device.
In accordance with a further aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved turntable type machine which can be used for assembly operations and which has the capability of repositioning the articles being assembled on the main turntable thereby to increase the flexibility and versatility of the machine.